The Knight
by Keep Calm and Join Team Loki
Summary: A young cub became royalty after her mother marries a widower king. But her story doesn't end there. As a princess she learns the does and don'ts. But what happens when the new princess befriends a young lion that no one believes in. Will romance bloom?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So this is a AU version of the Lion King and the Lion King version of my favourite Disney show, Sofia the first. I hope you like it, please remember to read and review. Thank you!**

A pale creamy cub with aqua blue eyes laid under a large tree. The tree leaned as the leaves towered down. Giving a amount of shade. Her auburn tail tuff swished back and forth as she laid her head on her lighter cream paw. A sigh escaped her light cream muzzle as she continue to look out into the savannah. Soon her ears perked at the sound rustling. Her aqua eyes soon met a pair of light blue orbs. The cub stud with a smile till the light blue eyes came behind the tall grass and showed a pale brown lioness.

"No kill again?"

The lioness shook her head sadly before she nuzzled the cub. "No, Skye...I didn't"

A depress sigh left the cub's muzzle. Which made the lioness sigh.

"Why don't we go to sleep. Maybe we'll get lucky tomorrow"

The cub nodded and followed her mother back to under the tree. Where she curled up at her mother's stomach. With a deep sigh, mother and daughter went to sleep with empty bellies.

~O~

A large golden lion sat under a small tree, around the tree was blue and lavender flowers. By his chestnut color paws, sat two golden cubs. Who had tears falling from their amber eyes. One cub had brown tuff on his head as the other had a brown tail tuff. The lion's red mane blew gently in the after noon breeze as tears fell from his amber eyes.

"Simba..."

The lion looked from the tree to his left and seen a golden lioness with green eyes.

"Its time...I know it hurts. But its to go"

The lion sighed before looking down and sighed, "I know...Jasari. I know"

The lioness smiled lightly before looking at the cubs. "Kopa...Kiara"

Slowly the cubs lift their heads and looked at the green eye lioness.

"Want to come with me? I caught your favourite zebra"

The cubs looked at the lion who smiled and nodded. "Go with Auntie Jasari"

With a sigh the cubs nuzzled their father's leg before getting up and following their aunt. Simba watched them go before looking back at the tree.

"Why did you have to go, Nala?!"

Sniffing up some tears, the golden lion got up and headed the way his sister and cubs went. To a large speck in the distance. As the lion headed home rain started to pour. Matting his golden fur and red mane. He climbed rocky stairs before making a right into a cave where he shook his fur and mane dry.

"Simba, are you sure you're alright?" Asked dark beige lioness with orange eyes

Next to her was a dark cream lioness with apple green eyes. Simba sighed before looking at his mother and mother in-law.

"I'll be ok. Did our other friends get here?"

The dark cream lioness nodded. "King Malka and Queen Kula are here with Prince Kovu"

Simba nodded, "Thank you, Sarafina"

The two lionesses watched the king go with sad expressions.

"He's going to need all the help he can get" sighed the dark beige lioness

Sarafina nodded before looking out the cave, to the dark, stormy sky.

"Nala...watch over them"


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you Simba fangirl for the review. I'm glad you liked it, as I also feel bad for Simba too. But he will get another queen. Soon. Here's chapter two, enjoy!**

Simba blinked his amber eyes opened with a wide yawn. After licking his muzzle, a habit he been curse with since a cub. He looked around to see he was the only one in the cave. He stood and stretched, flexing his black claws before walking out into the morning light.

"Morning sire!"

Simba looked up and seen a navy blue hornbill with midnight blue eyes hovering in front of him.

"Morning Zazu"

"I have already sent Prince Kopa and Princess Kiara to school along with Prince Kovu"

Simba nodded, "Where's Malka?"

"He and his queen are by the watering hole with Lady Sarabi and Lady Sarafina"

Simba sighed as he looked out to his kingdom before looking back at his majordomo.

"Anything else?"

Zazu nodded, "Yes. Yes. King Imani of the Grasswall Kingdom have requested you visit"

Simba took a deep breath and nodded before descending down the rocky stairs. As he walked through the lush greenery of his kingdom, he thought of the events of the last six months since Nala died. His and Nala's best friends, King Malka and Queen Kula along with their son Prince Kovu had came for a long visit. To help out with the king and queen duties also for Prince Kovu to lend a happy, friendly paw to Prince Kopa and Princess Kiara. By the end of this thought, the golden king had made it to the watering hole where his sister greeted him with a nuzzle.

"How you feeling, big brother?"

Simba sighed deeply, "Still miss her, Jas"

The golden lioness nodded before moving out of the way for her mother to greet the depressed king.

"I heard Zazu say earlier that you're due for a visit at the Grasswall"

Simba nodded as a large pale orange lion with a black mane and crimson eyes stepped up.

"When are you leaving?"

Simba looked at the male he knew since birth. "Most likely tomorrow"

The pale orange lion nodded, "You should bring Jahi"

Simba's eyes widen at the thought of the young lion. "Malka, you know I can't do that"

"Why not? His father was your father's head knight and been with him every trip he took"

Simba shook his head and looked at his mother, "Jahi isn't his father and he'll never be. I'll just take Chumvi and maybe Zazu"

Sarabi shook her head before turning to lay by her friend's side once more. Simba looked back at Malka who side was joined by a chocolate brown lioness light green eyes.

"You should take Malka with you, Simba"

Malka glared playfully at the lioness at his side. "Kula! You know how much I...un...distaste King Imani"

"But still, it will do you some good"

Simba chuckled, "I'll keep him in mind, Kula"

The lioness nodded with a smile before walking off before stopping. "Now if you excuse me, I have hunting to do before three cubs get back from school"

Before Kula continued her exit, Jasari ran up with a wide smile.

"I'll help"

Kula returned the smiled and the two royal lionesses headed to the hunting grounds.

Simba smiled at the love look, his black maned friend was giving the retreating brown lioness. But it soon faded at the sad memories that resurfaced. Nala's gone and he's alone. That's all that's running through his mind now.

~O~

Simba sat at the bottom of Pride Rock waiting the return of his two wonderful cubs. Soon the king spotted four figures apound the horizon. As the figures got closer he seen it was his two cubs and Prince Kovu with his right paw lion, Chumvi. The two golden cubs ran ahead after catching sight of their father. Once at Simba's large paws, the began to tell their day.

"This is the fourth time that story has been told" laughed a auburn brown lion with crimson eyes and a muddy brown mane

A chocolate brown cub with a mixture of auburn in his fur. Rolled his dark green eyes, which is a mixture of his parents eyes.

"You should of seen Prince Kovu's face" said Kopa his eyes shone with proudness and excitement as his brown tuff bobbed up and down

Kovu groaned before looking up at the dark pelted lion, his dark muddy brown tuff moving slightly also.

"Uncle Chumvi"

The lion turned his crimson glaze down at his brother's son. "May I be excused?"

Simba cut in before his friend could respond. "I believe Queen Kula and Jasari have caught you all something nice. Its up in the cave"

The three heirs cheered before making a fast line up to the cave. Chumvi chuckled before looking at the golden lion.

"Any special speech?"

Simba sighed, "Yes. King Imani wants me to visit"

Chumvi nodded, "So when do you leave?"

"Tomorrow and we're stopping by the River Pride to see King Tojo on the way back"

Chumvi stared at his friend. "What do you mean by 'we'?"

"You, Malka and Zazu"

Chumvi raised an eye brow, "You're not taking Jahi?"

Simba groaned before getting up and walking away. Chumvi chuckled lightly before climbing the rocky stairs and headed into the cave.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Simba fangirl, thank you for the reviews. As to how Nala died, I will reveal that soon. I'm not really sure when. But most likely next chapter or chapter five or chapter six. So bare with me. But other than that, here's chapter three! Enjoy!**

Miranda blinked her light blue eyes opened. She looked around to see she was in the middle of the savannah. With a deep sigh, the light brown lioness looked down at her side and saw her daughter sound asleep by her lighter brown side. Its been months since they moved from the shaded tree. Now they have come across a wide open plain, that will take days to cross. Miranda wants so badly to join a pride, but every kingdom so far turned her down. She just didn't want to go through the let down again. Her eyes moved down at the feel of her daughter stirring. Soon the pale cream cub's aqua blue eyes opened.

"Morning Skye"

The cub gave a small yawn as she flexed her small black claws before looking up from her mother's side. "Morning mama"

The cub sat up and looked around before pinning her ears. Miranda nuzzled her cub's head before letting out a frustrated sigh.

"We should get going"

Skye nodded and stood before turning and following her mother away from their night's rest spot. They traveled all day, little Skye's paws started to hurt so she rode on her mother's back. As the moon began to rise Skye was curled up in a ball and sleep. Miranda kept walking hoping by day break she finds something. As the light brown lioness walked the tall golden grass shorten to dark green short grass. Soon her light pink nose was filled with the scents of rocks, water and prey. Not long after Miranda got those scents, a small cave came into view. She walked over and inspected it. The cave was empty and it smelled like I for a long time. With a deep breath Miranda reached behind her and picked her sleeping daughter off her back and set the cub down. With a wide yawn, Miranda laid down. Circling her cub before giving her a lick to the head and closing her eyes.

~O~

The sun had started to set behind the earth when Simba returned home. He was soon greeted by his cubs. After giving each one a nuzzle, the king sat.

"Kopa, Kiara"

The golden twins looked up with curious amber eyes as they sat.

"I'm going away for a few days"

"But daaad..."

Simba shook his head. "Now Kiara...you and your brother will one day have to do this"

Kiara pouted as Kopa decided to ask a question.

"Where are you going?"

"To visit King Imani"

Kiara pinned her ears as she stared at her father. "But he's not apart of the Tri-Kingdom"

Simba nodded. "Right. But he's still a friend and he wants me to come visit. I won't be gone long, I'll be home after I stop by the Riverland kingdom"

"Oh...dad tell Princess Vitani I said hi"

Simba smiled at his daughter before looking at his son. "Kopa?"

The golden cub looked around before chuckling nervously. "Um..look at the time...time to sleep"

Simba watched his son go in the cave followed by his sister. With a shake of his head he followed them.

~O~

As the sun began to rise Simba was already up and headed to a large cave behind Pride Rock.

"Jahi!"

A groaned came from the back of the cave before a shadowy figure started to head for the mouth. Once the sunlight hit the dark figure, his appearance was seen. The figure was a young golden lion with a black mane. He was looking down at the floor before coming to a stop in front of Simba. Soon his glaze went up where his amber eyes was on the king.

"Yes your highness"

Simba rolled his eyes before looking back at his head knight. "I'm taking a trip to the Grasswall kingdom and after to the RiverLand kingdom"

"Ok..."

Simba growled lowly, "I want you to join me and a few others"

A new looked appeared on the lion's face before nodding. "I won't let you down"

Simba moaned before turning and headed out. "How many times I heard that before"

Jahi stood where he was till a young gray hyena with bangs and sea green eyes walked up.

"Oh how I wish I could kill him"

The hyena laughed. "You don't have the guts"

Jahi glared, pitifully at the hyena. "Why the hell not!"

The hyena laughed again before knocking a strand of her bang out of her face. "Because you can't"

Jahi growled, "Just you wait Winda! I will be king! One way or another I will be king!"

With that the young golden lion headed out of the cave. To where Simba stud with Zazu perched on her shoulder as Chumvi and Malka stood in front.

"Now that we're here" Simba growled before turning to his cubs who was near by. Sitting between his mother and sister. "You two be good for nanna and auntie"

Kopa and Kiara nodded before running over and hugging Simba's legs before running back to their spots. Simba smiled at Jasari and Sarabi before turning and walking away. Chumvi followed as Zazu took to the sky and hover just slightly over the lions. Malka gave Kula a short nuzzled before walking after the three. Jahi sighed before following slowly after the four.

~O~

When Skye woke the smell of blood was in the air. She looked around and seen her mother bathing herself. Next to her was a zebra leg, a plump and full of meat. Miranda stopped bathing and smiled at her daughter.

"Wondering where it came from?"

Skye just nodded earning a wider smile from her mother.

"I was out and seen this half eaten carcass. It was fresh and the owner was long gone. So dig in...I already ate"

Skye nodded and dug in. Getting crimson blood all over her muzzle. After finishing her meal Skye walked over to her mother to receive a bath. As her mother was bathing under her neck a thought stroke the little cub.

"Mom"

"Hmm"

Skye thought for a second. Did she really want to ask this? So with a deep breath, she went with her question.

"What happened to daddy?"

Miranda stopped and sighed. "He died"

Skye looked down with pinned ears. "Oh"

With another sigh Miranda said "You were really young when he died. You were out playing when you ran into a male lion. He was...crazy and...long story short. We said sorry but he didn't expect that and went after your father. He won...but his wounds was fatal"

Skye didn't know what to say but one thing. "Father died because of me?"

Miranda pulled her cub close. "Of course not! It was the lion's fault not yours! It was a mistake on your behalf! I never want to hear you blame yourself for your father's death! Hear me!?"

Skye nodded as a little yawn slipped out. Miranda smiled as she nuzzled the cub's head.

"Bed time"

Skye didn't want to, but curled up into a ball. Soon Miranda laid beside the cub, circling her small body. With another yawn, Skye laid her head down and closed her eyes. Miranda smiled before lying her head down and closing her eyes.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Simba fangirl and Almondbutter, thank you for the reviews and to answer your question Almondbutter. Since I might not get to for a long time buy the charters. But Mufasa and Scar had a younger brother name Jahmal. He was Mufasa's head knight before he was died. Also don't worry he won't touch Simba, Jahi will soon have a little cub following him around. So without further ado here's chapter four, enjoy!**

"Ah King Simba! Its a pleasure to see you again" beamed a large soft grey lion with a dark grey mane and pale orange eyes

"Yeah...its been a long time, King Imani" sighed Simba

The two kings was taking a stroll through the Grasswall kingdom. Catching up as friends and allies do.

"King Simba"

The grey lion had stopped and turned so to face his companion.

"I'm not going to beat around the bush. Have you thought about re-marring?"

Simba's amber eyes widen. The thought never really went through his mind. He does need a queen but he can he ever love again?

"I have some lionesses that will make great queens"

Simba shook his head before focusing on the topic. "Is that the reason of this visit?"

Imani nodded before looking one way then the other before looking back at the golden lion.

"Queen Merida had me tell you. She's...concerned for Prince Kopa and Princess Kiara"

Simba sighed, "Thanks for the afford King Imani...but now I know what's this visit for...I must venture to one of my neighboring kingdoms"

Imani nodded in understanding. "Well...let's head back to the cave"

~O~

"So where are we going?" Yawned Jahi

The young lion was woken and was quite cranky, even though he always is.

"We're headed for the Riverland kingdom. So brighten up" smiled Chumvi

Simba groaned before pushing onward hoping to get to his friend's kingdom and home soon. As the group traveled, they didn't noticed Zazu had flew off. But he flew back in a panic.

"Sire!"

Simba stopped and looked up at his majordomo.

"There's a stampede ahead"

At the word stampede, Simba's eyes got a ghostly look as memories flowed. The golden lion shook his head before looking back at the bird.

"Where?"

"Just west from here"

Simba bolted, not even giving a chance for his group to gather what's happening. At this Jahi's ears perked as a smile slowly formed._ Maybe I don't have to kill him? Maybe his hero nature will do it for me!_

"Jahi!"

The young golden lion shook his head before staring into the crimson eyes of King Malka.

"Come on! Simba needs us!"

Jahi smiled before following the older lions the way Simba ran off to.

~O~

Skye woke to the feeling of being nuzzled. She blinked her aqua eyes opened to see her mother staring at her.

"My jewel, how do you like to come with me on a hunt"

Skye's eyes widen with excitement. With a good stretch the pale cream cub followed her mother out of the cave. The two walked for miles before a antelope herd was spotted. It wasn't large as most bust it was large enough to cause damage. If a stampede was to happen. Miranda looked down and crouched low before looking at Skye.

"Stay low, till I come back"

Skye nodded and watched her mother stalk over to the herd. As she watched her mother, she took the moment to pratatice. She crouched low to the ground, just like her mother did. But the weird thing was, the ground was shaking. Skye looked up and seen the herd chasing her mother. She tried to run but tripped over a rock. Skye tried to get up but something stepped over her. She soon came to realized that something was her mother.

~O~

Simba ran to a hill top where he had a clear sight of the stampede. But what really caught his eye was a lioness in the middle. His ambers eyes stayed glued to the light brown lioness. Praying to the kings that things will be alright. Once the stampede cleared Simba ran down.

"Miss...are you alright?"

The lioness took a few steps back before shaking her head. "I think so"

Simba looked down and gasped at what he saw. A small pale cream cub, a few months younger than Kopa and Kiara. Simba looked back up to stare into light blue pools.

"Um...where's your mate? Surely he won't have his mate out here alone with his cub while hunting"

The lioness sighed, "My mate is no longer with us"

Simba sighed deeply, "No pride?"

The lioness groaned, "No. Sir what's the meaning of this?"

Simba looked down before sighing again. "Look, I'm just concerned. Why don't you have a pride?"

"All the kingdoms I been to...turned me down"

Simba's eyes widen. He went to say something but his traveling party had came.

"King Simba!"

The lioness' eyes widen "You're a king?"

Simba nodded as Malka and Chumvi ran over. Jahi stayed in the back with Zazu hovering over.

"I would like you to join my pride"

The lioness couldn't believe what she was hearing. "Why?"

"No cub should live the life of a rouge...its hard"

The lioness thought for a minute before looking at her cub who hid behind her. She looked back up and sighed.

"I except"

Simba smiled, happy that she except. Some how the golden lion couldn't get enough of this lioness.

"Well...we should get going. Its not safe to travel at night"

The lioness nodded before picking up her daughter and looked to Simba. Simba smiled warmly before turning headed towards his borders. The three followed by Chumvi and Malka walked back up the hill. Jahi groaned and rolled his eyes before following the others as Zazu flew over the group of lions.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Almondbutter and Simba fangirl thank you for the reviews. Simba fangirl, the story of Nala's death will be revealed this chapter. Enjoy!**

Miranda followed the group of lions through a barren waste land. Skye had fallen asleep and so she now on her back. By the time the sun had started to set. Casting a dull orange and pink glow over the sky. Smooth grass touched her paw pads. With a gasp, Miranda looked up to see Simba staring at her with warm amber eyes.

"Welcome to the Pride Lands"

~O~

Kopa and Kiara sat at the peck of Pride Rock. Watching the sun go down, not far was their aunt Jasari. The golden lioness laid on her chestnut stomach as her head laid on her paws. While her green eyes stayed on her niece and nephew. The twins looked at to the darking kingdom where they spotted five figures heading their way.

"Auntie Sari"

The lioness perked her ears a sign that the cubs took to continue.

"We saw five creatures heading this way..." Said Kiara with wide eyes

"They look like lions"

Jasari stood and walked over to the peck where she saw what the prince and princess was talking about. As she looked closer, she noticed it was her brother. With a smile the golden lioness roared, alerting the pride to come.

"Jasari, what's going on?"

Jasari smiled at her mother. "Simba's back"

~O~

Soon Simba and his group reached Pride Rock. Where Jasari and Sarabi greeted him.

"What happened?"

Simba sighed before looking at his mother. "Long story but we have a new member to the pride"

Simba and the lioness shared a look. Before Simba looked back to his pride and family.

"Everyone this is..." The golden lion stopped and looked back at the light brown lioness. "What is your name?"

The lioness took a deep breath her light blue eyes on the ground before looking up.

"My name's Miranda and my daughter is Skye"

"Its a pleasure. I'm Sarabi, King Simba's mother and I welcome you and your daughter"

Miranda nodded as Simba spoke up.

"I bet you is exhausted. Sleep and I will introduce you to the pride tomorrow"

Miranda nodded and followed Simba up to the cave.

~O~

The sun had risen high in the sky when Miranda blinked her light blue orbs open. She looked to her side to see her cub missing. Miranda jumped to her paws and ran out of the cave to bump into something or someone. The light brown lioness shook her head before looking up. To share at a golden god..._wait what?_ A light chuckle erupted her thoughts.

"Are you ok?"

Miranda nodded slowly before looking over the edge. Simba walked over with a smile on his muzzle.

"Wondering where's Skye?"

Miranda looked at the golden lion with wide eyes. Earning a light chuckle from Simba.

"She's playing with my cubs"

Miranda let out a sigh of relief before looking back out to the kingdom.

"Would you like a tour?"

Miranda slowly turned her head and nodded. "I would like that"

~O~

The tour was going great. They have seen half of the kingdom. A lot of thoughts stroke the light brown lioness. But one ate at the front of her mind the most.

"King Simba"

The two felines was walking side by side. Simba moved his head to look at the new member of his pride.

Miranda sighed deeply, "Where's your queen?" She then turned away with a blush. "If you don't mind me asking"

Simba stopped and looking to the bright blue sky as a sigh escaped his chestnut muzzle.

"She...she's no longer with us"

Miranda's eyes widen but another question nabbed at her mind. "What happened?"

Simba looked from the light brown lioness to back to the sky and let out a deep sigh.

"It happened six months ago. My mate...Nala...was leading the hunt...when a stampede happened. A zebra kicked her in the head"

Miranda gasped as tears formed. "I'm so sorry"

Tears fell from Simba's amber eyes, pulling in the heartstrings of Miranda. With her eyes close, she thrusted her head under Simba's. Simba's eyes widen but he closed them and nuzzled back.

~O~

Jahi walked in his cave to be greeted by Winda.

"Did it go _successful?_"

Jahi rolled his amber eyes before walking further into the cave and slumping down.

"What do you think!?"

The hyena walked over and sat. "So why the early return?"

"Simba came across some lioness and her cub. He asked them to join"

Winda nodded before walking over to the cave's entrance. "Well...you need to think of something"

Jahi groaned before turning his head and closing his eyes. Winda shook her head before lying down where she was and following her friend actions.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Thank you Rogers and Simba fangirl for the review. Yeah poor Nala, also I hope Miranda and Simba's romance don't seem rushed. If it is, I'm sorry. But the true romance of the story is between Skye and Jahi. Of course Kiara and Kovu and Kopa and Vitani. Those are the main couples this story will follow. So without further ado, here's chapter six. Enjoy!**

Miranda gasped as she realized what was happening. So she pulled away and shook her head.

"I'm so sorry, King Simba"

Simba stared at the light brown lioness. With confuse amber eyes. "For what?"

Miranda sighed, "I shouldn't have..."

"But you did...and I never felt better and please just call me Simba"

Miranda's eyes widen as a blush formed. Simba smiled a charming smile before nuzzling Miranda's head. Who leaned into the touch.

"I know its been two days...but I can say I have fallen for you"

Miranda stared at the golden lion in awe as a smile formed. "So have I"

Simba licked the ligth brown lioness' muzzle. Miranda purred as she nuzzled into Simba's red mane.

~O~

White doves flew around the peck as Simba and Miranda stood. Elephants trumpted before the two roared. The animals below cheered as Simba and Miranda nuzzled lovingly. Near the cave Skye ran up to Kopa and Kiara with a wide smile.

"I can't believe we're sisters!"

Kiara rolled her amber eyes. "Step-sisters"

Skye's smile never faded nodded before looking at Kopa. "Its a honor to have you as my big brother"

Kopa smiled, "Its going to be great having another sister"

Kiara rolled her eyes and groaned. "Oh brother"

Miranda walked over with loving smile. "Kopa...Kiara"

The twins look up with curious eyes. Miranda nuzzled the golden cubs.

"I know there's a lot of not happy stories with nice step-mother. But I hope to change that"

Kopa smiled as Kiara grunted. Simba walked over and gave Skye a nuzzle.

"You can call me dad"

Skye nodded with a smile. Simba chuckled before looking up at Zazu.

"Where's Jahi?"

"In his cave, sire. Do you wish for me to get him"

Simba nodded and was going to say something but the young golden lion walked up.

"I'm already here"

Simba sighed before turning to Miranda and Skye. "This is Jahi...he's my cousin and head knight"

Skye beamed at the golden lion. "Hi"

Jahi grunted before looking at Simba. "What did you need?"

Simba sighed before replying what he wanted from the younger lion. "I need you to gather your gaurds and show Miranda and Skye a royal treatment"

Jahi growled lightly before he nodded and turned to head for the peck. With a shakey breath he roared which behind he made Skye smiled. Not long after the roar six lions marched to the bottom of Pride Rock. Skye giggled as she ran to the peck with her mother at her side.

"Those are our knights...they're really awesome!" Smiled Kopa as he stood by his step-sister

Kiara rolled her eyes. "They're not all that"

Skye just giggled before turning towards the show with wide excited blue eyes.


End file.
